1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with systems for storing audio messages in digital form and then playing back the messages when desired, and more particularly to an audio message system and method in which a large number of separate messages are stored on one or more memory chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pre-recorded audio messages for use on aircraft, elevators, etc. are presently stored in digital format by placing them in a large memory. Each different message has a unique memory address, and is called up when desired by means of a binary counter which addresses and steps through the memory. When many messages are stored, a very large address bus with many wires and a large access capacity is required. For example, for a one million byte memory, twenty separate binary address lines are required. This imposes a limitation on the message capacity, increases costs makes the system more complicated and requires time to locate and access any particular message.